tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mūtsuro
Mūtsuro (無虚ろ, Muutsuro) is a character that appears in Fate/Reverse. He serves as a major antagonist and is the Master of 7 Servants, thus making him the enemy of the Protagonist. Profile Background The soul known as Mūtsuro was once a promising young man with a bright future ahead of him, almost as if he was fated to be part of a destiny that favoured him and only him. But at some point, fate decided to have other ideas after something eventful that wasn't supposed to happen ended up happening, and it happened at the cost of this young man's future and destiny. From that day on, this lost soul would no longer consider himself the person he once was, only referring to himself as "Mūtsuro" ("Empty Hollow" in Japanese). And yet, despite how empty he felt, there was a desire dwelling within him, a desire to take what he believed was rightfully his and then more. That is the only known tale of Mūtsuro's origins told as of now, but how he ended up in the Reverse Side of World, given a homunculus body of his own and became a Master of Servants much like the Protagonist are tales that will eventually be discovered. Appearance Just like the Protagonist, Mūtsuro's body is also that of a homunculus rather than human. An average build-looking male, Mūtsuro's white hair is short and unkempt and red eyes similar to the ones on the Einzbern homunculi. For clothes, Mūtsuro wears a black hooded sweater with a bit of white designs and edges, white pants and a pair of black shoes. Personality Mūtsuro considers fate to be his one and only hated enemy, as it is said that whatever destiny he originally had, it was all suddenly taken away from him. He considers the Protagonist as "Fate's Destined Champion" and as such marks the Protagonist as "the one he must defeat to take back what was rightfully his". Mūtsuro's only expression on his face is that of empty bitterness, with just a small hint of pure anger and lust for power left, even though he is now a Master with very powerful Servants at his side. Role Mūtsuro is first mentioned by his Servants Akechi Mitsuhide and Ashurnasirpal II, the former stating that the enemy Master is aware of the Protagonist and how big a threat he is to Mūtsuro's goals. He is finally encountered in Jötunnheim and is pursued by the Protagonist and his Servant Saber until Saber's son Heidrek Höfundsson appears and attacks Saber. Mūtsuro eventually orders Heidrek to retreat via Command Spell and leaves the realm, but not before warning the Protagonist that he will take everything away from the Protagonist just like what fate did to Mūtsuro. When the Protagonist has collected all seven Holy Grail Fragments, Mūtsuro finally makes his biggest move and signals his Caster Servant Xi Zuochi to use his scroll to take control of everyone in Grail Castle and the surrounding area. Mūtsuro and the Protagonist will face one another with their Servants in a battle to determine to decide the fate of man and all of history. Abilities Like the Protagonist, Mūtsuro seems to know a competent amount of Magecraft (魔術, Majutsu) and is well skilled with using the Gandr and Reinforcement spells. He also has a vast quantity of Magic Circuits inside his homunculus body that enables him to be a Master of more than one powerful Servant, especially when those Servants arethe likes Alcides, Perseus and Ashurnisirpal II. Mūtsuro is also able to safely traverse through Areas in the Reverse Side of the World that would be considered fatal to the human body, due to the density of magical energy in the surrounding area. Though also like the Protagonist, Mūtsuro's homunculus body has limits if the magical energy in a certain area is too strong to handle. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Masters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Homunculus Category:Magi Category:Magus Category:Antagonists